


库侑/金枝

by lanyoo



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 不要问我标题为啥叫这个名，因为我想不出名字，随便找了个有点关系的比喻扔上去了。总不能起名叫量子力学与魔法交融的可行性吧···········库洛里多X壹元侑子，有亲吻描写（老实说我想写里番，特想！），CCS放的时候就开始写了，磨蹭了一年才写完，这速度也是可以，至少填坑了！硬盘再次发出胜利的狂吐声！时间发生在1900年，地点在英国伦敦，老实说这篇文写的真不容易，翻了几万字的历史才终于成功地胡写完了！一本正经胡说八道的能力又上一个阶梯，撒花*★,°*:.☆(￣▽￣)/$:*.°★* 。
Relationships: Clow Reed/Ichihara Yuuko
Kudos: 5





	库侑/金枝

金枝*1

1900年的四月末*2，伦敦街头依然春寒料峭，凛冽的冷风与大西洋水面吹来的暖流相交，凝结成无数白色水滴，将整个城市笼罩。

车水马龙的大街上人声鼎沸，操着法语的游客和汽车司机大声争吵，回过头却拉住一个穿着鲜艳的大鼻子不住抱怨。不同发色的贵妇戴着插有羽毛的呢帽，细腰高髻，昂首阔步，好像同一个标准模子刻出来的浓妆艳抹的假人。

今年的伦敦无疑是世界的中心。来自各国的游客，学者如涓涓细流，汇成一汪汪五光十色的水洼，将整个城市挤得水泄不通。

一个手提棕色箱子的中年人站在阿尔伯马尔街上，手里捏着一份红蓝相间的请柬，眉头攒聚。

道路的拥挤让他颇为无奈，他胡乱抓了一把头顶的乱发，将手中的请柬放回箱子，干脆推开街边一间茶社的门。

然而映入眼帘的并非铺着蕾丝桌布的方桌木椅，而是长长的一条走廊，狭窄的走廊尽头，是一扇黑色的拉门，门把弯月朗朗。

意识到走错了店，刚想转身离开，一个不知从哪蹿出的褐肤女仆快步走到他的面前。

“欢迎光临，请进。”

一口流利的英语。

中年人瞧了眼女仆的肤色，猜测她大概来自牙买加或者古巴，而且受过良好的调教。

“很抱歉，我以为这里是茶室。”他手足无措地解释道，一个个英文单词更加艰难地从口中蹦出， “我以为这里不是私宅·······”

“这里是私宅。”褐肤黑发的女仆解释道，“不过也是占卜馆。”

“占卜师会为所有来者占卜，您能来到这里，说明您需要占卜，请进吧。”

“啊我只是想喝杯茶······”

“我们也提供茶。”女仆甜甜地笑着，不由分说，攥住他的手腕，向黑色拉门走去，“您喜欢英国茶还是东方茶，或者来一杯咖啡？我们都有。”

女仆拉开纸门，里间意外的开阔，能容纳数十人。房间的中间是一张铺着洁白桌布的长桌，桌面放着一盏白炽电灯，黑色粗电线从灯后蜿蜒垂下，消失在厚重的窗帘后，透过窗玻璃，能看见后院繁花疏影，细石碧水，倒是别有洞天。

中年人稍稍有些惊讶——明明是英国的闹市区，却能有如此闹中取静的住宅——

“您喜欢什么茶？红茶，或者中国茶，还是日本茶？”

“红茶，谢谢。”中年人随意拉开一张椅子坐下，打量起房间内饰。

墙上挂着一幅描画了夜月的日本浮世绘——他能知道多亏了开在家门口专卖新奇玩意的小店。画下是一个壁炉，上面放着一个陶瓷花瓶，瓶口插着一枝樱花。

——大概是绒布做的假花，真是惟妙惟肖。中年人想，这里是英国不是日本，即使是樱花盛开的季节，也不可能拿到万里之外的樱花树枝。

整个房间简洁干净——并不是英国传统的古板低调式简约，那种乡下味太重，而是更加清冷的一种，皎皎如冷月入怀，盈盈似清泉濯洗。这大概就是所谓的——东方韵味了。他想。

然而这份神韵却显得房间更加怪异了。头顶的玻璃吊灯，脚下的羊毛地毯，以及端着红茶和司康饼的女仆，无一不彰显主人的老派英式作风；可屋内若有若无的檀香，墙上的浮世绘和纯色的花瓶，却又透露出不一样的东方魅力。就好像两个别扭而固执的家伙硬要将对方融入自己的世界。

正当他糊里糊涂地将第一口红茶灌入口中时，拉门再次推开，屋主悄无声息地出现在门外。

中年人站起身。

“很抱歉打扰您。”

“不，您能来到这里，是必然的事。”屋主淡淡说道，她咬字很重，一呼一吸之间带着浓浓鼻音，反而不如女仆的发音地道。

她从客人旁边擦身而过，留下悠长的烟草味。

“您······的女仆说，您是位占卜师。”客人打量着她身上的红色祥云和服。

这身打扮很少见，他也仅在慕尼黑大学见过来自东方的留学生在本国的传统节日中穿过。

“您用什么占卜？牌还是沙……”

“魔法。”占卜师坐在客人的对面，女仆将盛着红茶的珐琅茶杯放在她手边。“真正的魔法。”

“我的占卜和别人不一样。”占卜师端起茶杯抿了抿，“我无法告诉您您的未来，但我可以告诉您您想知道的事。”

“需要付多少钱？”

“只需要付出相应的代价。“占卜师说道，”一分不多，一分不少。”

中年人有些惊奇：“比如——”

“比如属于您的一段故事，饱含您记忆的一枚怀表，或者一条手绢。”

“那倒不贵。”中年人笑笑，”不过您知道我是做什么工作的吗？“

占卜师放下茶杯。

”洗耳恭听。“

”我是科学家，研究物理的科学家。“他说道，”我的工作就是探索这个世界的真理。“

占卜师点了点头：“数字与公式，是您的钥匙。”

“没错。”科学家说道，“我们通过数字记录世界运作的轨迹，然后运用公式找出背后的真理。”

“因此，对我们来说，这个世界完全有迹可循，可以预测，只要学会运用科学。”

“所以您觉得您不需要我的占卜？”

“只是比起魔法，我更相信伯努利大数定律。*4”

“偶然中一定存在必然。”占卜师喃喃说道，“但是，魔法是存在的。”

“就好像空气，水，或者云一样存在。”占卜师没有丝毫恼怒，她泰然自若，娓娓而谈。

“东方佛语有言，一切皆有法，如梦幻泡影。“她用科学家听不懂的语言说出这句话，继而用英语解释道，”这句话的大意就是世间万象虚实难辨，眼见无实，耳听为虚，常人难知何为真何为幻。就好像地下室里的龙*3，如果没法证明它不存在，你又如何确定它是虚幻的。”

科学家说道：“的确，我无法证明它的不存在。可是您要知道，科学界里普遍存在着一个观点，也是所有科学家都承认的一点——我们无法确信我们所支持的理论是否正确，但我们亦不惧做出种种努力来不断证明它是谬论还是真理。”

“所以即使错误又何妨？总有一天，我们会正确。”

占卜师的眼角微微上挑。

“那么我将给您这个机会，让您判断魔法是否真的存在。”

她微笑着盯着对面的科学家。

“您有什么需要我占卜？”

科学家想了想，从口袋里掏出一本小册子，撕下一张纸，写下两行公式：*5

u =b(λ^-5)(e^-a/λT)

u =8π(υ^2)kT /c^3

（请不要在意这两个公式，和文章主题没太大关系）

“我想知道，哪个公式才代表这个世界的真理。”

占卜师扫过科学家推过来的写着公式的便签纸，说道：“两个都是，也都不是。”

她抬起手，将便签纸推回科学家面前，注视着对方的眼睛。

“您知道我在您的身上看到什么了吗？”

“什么？”

“恐惧，彷徨，以及软弱。”占卜师站起身，握住他的一只手，徐徐展开，“看到了吗？正如我所说，您已经握住通向真理的钥匙，可您却视而不见，将眼前的梦幻泡影视若珍宝。”

她轻声说道：“不要让眼前的光遮蔽您的双眼，也不要让耳边的风掩盖心音。”

科学家双唇颤栗，他将手心抽回，有些垂头丧气却又有些不可置信。他出神地瞧着自己的手掌——常年的笔耕不辍让指腹结出一层薄薄的软茧，这是他引以为傲的徽章，也是他深陷囚笼的证据。

须臾，大概意识到自己的失态，他回过神，略带歉意地说道：“多谢您的占卜。”

“如果您接受我的占卜的话，那么按照约定，您该付出相应的代价。”

“代价是什么？”

占卜师靠在椅背的软垫上，双腿交叉。

“请告诉我，您现在相信魔法的存在了吗？”

科学家略略思索了几秒，说道：“虽然我是个科学家，可我的祖父，曾祖父都是神学家。”

“在我小的时候，我的祖父常常念圣经给我听，每次开场时，他总会念一遍“创世纪”的开篇：起初，空虚混沌，渊面黑暗，神说：要有光。于是就有了光。”科学家回忆着往昔，神情柔和，“我依然难以判断魔法是否存在，不过如果存在，我相信这便是这世界上唯一存在的魔法。”

“唯一的魔法，最初的神迹啊······”占卜师喃喃自语道。

········································································

库洛里多将手中的黑色皮箱搁在一旁，打算换上室内拖鞋。

他打开鞋箱，鞋架上放着的只有一双粉色的兔子拖鞋。

“······”

“欢迎回来。”侑子从拉门后跃出，满脸红晕，手上还拎着一瓶一大瓶清酒，酒瓶贴纸上书写“大吟醸”三个字。

她用力抱住库洛里多的脖子，速度之快力度之大甚至让库洛听见酒瓶中清酒响亮的晃荡声。红如焰火的和服从肩膀滑落，毫无形象地露出白色的里衣。

“旅行怎么样？有什么收获？”侑子戳戳他英挺的鼻梁，接着不由分说地松开手，一把捞起他的皮箱，向室内走去。

“很遗憾，没找到“金枝”。”库洛还是换上那双粉色的拖鞋。跟在她身后，“阿尔弗雷德*6直接晕了过去，不过这也难免，他毕竟八十岁了——”

库洛的声音戛然而止，因为他发现自己心爱的桌椅，地毯，甚至挂在壁炉上的油画都不见了踪影，取而代之的是日式矮茶几和软坐垫，以及浮世绘。

他叹了口气：“我的瓷盘呢？放在壁炉上的，那可是我母亲留给我的遗物，中国宋代——”

“啊，我让小全放进仓库了。”侑子轻描淡写，她的注意力全集中在库洛的箱子里，“哇哦，这就是内米湖，不愧被称为狄安娜的明镜，可真漂亮。”

她将从箱子里拿出的圆鼓鼓的小玻璃瓶握在手心。玻璃瓶中，碧水群山，琼楼圣殿，峭壁树林，眨眼间，云过影动，绿叶簌簌，涟漪阵阵，好像有清风拂面。

库洛将他的所见所感装进这个玻璃瓶，缔造了一个几近真实的虚幻小世界。

“我收集了一些阿尔巴群山山谷的空气，在瓶子里重现了那边的景色，你会喜欢。”库洛边说边脱下西装外套，解开领结，他一向不喜欢这种约束人的装扮，“只可惜没有找到传说中的圣树，传说只要砍下圣树上的金枝，就能打开通向死亡的门，让死者重现。魔法协会的那些人一直视死而复生为魔法的终极，这下得彻底失望了。”

“可你好像并不失望？”

库洛微微一笑。

“我早劝过，与其寻找“金枝”，还不如把死而复生的希望放在今天皇家研究所举行的科学报告会上。”

“但愿你没和阿尔弗雷德说过这句话。”

“啊！”库洛似乎想起了什么，“这么一说，我好像真和他说过。”

“当然不是直接说的，只是当着他的面和别人提了提。”他补充道，“他快八十了，受不了打击。”

“你也知道他快八十了。”侑子的嘴角微微上翘，“库洛，你这恶劣的脾气应该改改。”

“再恶劣也比不上你。”库洛指着桌上的司康饼说道，“你做的？”

侑子眨眨眼，她挑起一块司康饼，递到库洛嘴边，“你饿吗？”

“……不饿。”库洛微笑着扭过头，闪到一边。小全捧来绣着太阳纹的黑色禳金边外袍，替他披上。

“你好歹也是英国人。”

“半个。”库洛整理着衣袖褶皱反驳道。

侑子皱皱眉，有些不高兴，她随手把硬的能砸死人的三角面饼扔回餐盘，二话不说，上前拽住库洛的手腕，用力向前一推——

“咚”的一声，库洛被她推到在地。厚厚的地毯早被收起，锃亮的木地板模糊地倒影他俩交缠的身影。

“但是我很饿，眼镜仔。”她挑起小拇指，一卷一松，将库洛的小圆眼镜丢在一旁，另一只手钩住他的颈脖，对着面前因为匆忙外出而干裂的唇，毫不犹豫地吻下去。

小全早已不见了踪影，房间里回荡着暧昧的喘息和断续的呜咽。

软舌撬开坚固的贝齿，贝齿撕咬干涸的红唇，红唇不甘寂寞，攻城略地，一路下滑，在凸起的喉结上留下粉红的印记。

库洛的黑色外袍落在地上，皱成一团，他抓住侑子的一只臂膀，近乎虔诚般小心，将她压在自己的外袍上，亲吻她精致的锁骨。

“库洛，我······今天听到了“预见”。”侑子双臂圈住他的颈脖，纤细的手指插入库洛的黑色长发。

“什么样的“预见”？”库洛轻啄了一下她白皙的肩头，含糊地问道。

“起初，空虚混沌，渊面黑暗，神说：要有光。于是就有了光。”

“创世纪，开篇。”

“告诉我“预见”的是个科学家，他认为这一瞬的神思是这世界上唯一存在的魔法。”

“他倒是很有眼光。”库洛低低嗤笑，“只承认最初的神迹作唯一的魔法，比魔法协会的那群老家伙有见地多了。”

“如果被魔法协会里的人听到你的评价，大半都会气疯。”

库洛里多支起上半身，一只手撑地，居高临下地瞧着她，另一只手勾住侑子的下颌，玩味般搔弄唇下柔软的肌肤，好像在逗弄一只翘着尾巴的猫。

侑子扬起一只手，轻轻拍打了一下他不老实的手背。

“这个动作只有我能做。”她说道，伸手勾住亚麻衬衫纽扣间的空隙，将他拉近。

鼻尖只有一指距离。

“你知道这代表什么。”侑子在他耳边浅声低语，“这是给我的“预见”，可它预示了一个新的世界——不是已存在的任何一个次元，而是一个全新的世界。”

“未来还没有决定。”库洛撩开侑子散在脸颊的碎发，“所以它只是可能存在。”

“无论哪个世界，神与你同在。”他拈起侑子的一绺长发，放在唇边亲吻，“我与你同在。”

···············································································································································································

很久以后，世界一片混乱。*7壹元侑子暂别英国，回到了日本。

库洛里多拒绝了英国魔法协会的入会邀请，独自一人住在离伦敦不远的僻静老宅。

再后来，库洛听到侑子的消息却是她病重的噩耗。

他从英国赶回侑子身边，侑子却闭上了眼睛。

那一刹那，库洛忽然觉得，世界空虚混沌，渊面黑暗。

于是，他自言自语道。

“再次睁开眼睛吧，侑子。”

FIN

*1 金枝：英国画家透纳画的油画《The golden bough》。该画取材于维吉尔的诗歌“THE AENEID”，讲的是特洛伊英雄AENEAS向女预言家Sibyl询问如何见到他父亲的鬼魂，Sibyl告诉他砍下圣树上的金枝交给冥王哈迪斯他老婆就成。这幅油画取材的地点位于阿尔巴群山山谷里的内米湖和内米林。

*2 1900年的4月是英国皇家研究所举行报告会的时间，开尔文（对，就是那个热力学温度单位的命名者）在这个会议上总结了一遍物理界的各种发现，各国著名的物理学家当时都去听他的演讲去了。另外伦敦10月将举行万博会，所以外国人很多。

*3 原型是 车库里的喷火龙，卡尔萨根提出的，我这里做注释主要是因为时间其实是不对的，卡尔萨根提出可证伪性理论时已经是一九九几年的事，所以我改成地下室，这种小事大家就当侑子穿越看到的好啦。

*4伯努利大数定律，说简单点就是正态分布，再具体点就是大量重复实验后会出现某种必然的规律性，再细点大家去看数学书吧············

*5 第一个方程是维恩分布公式，第二个是瑞利—金斯公式，这两个公式是互补的，即各自对应一部分辐射能量分布规律。将这两个公式通过数学方法结合起来得到的方程是量子力学（没错，就是那个被爱因斯坦吐槽“上帝不会掷骰子吧”的那个理论，被称为“科幻小说的两大顶梁支柱”之一的量子力学，另一个是爱因斯坦著名的方程，不过悲催的是虽然爱因斯坦不喜欢量子力学，但现在有很多科学家认为爱因斯坦的方程其实也是量子力学的一部分·········），所以文中的中年科学家大家知道是隐喻谁了吧！没错，就是1900年发现了量子力学的普朗克，这位兄弟很神奇，最先发现量子力学，然后拒不接受，最后通过几十年的研究强迫自己接受这个理论……不过也难怪，当时的人很难接受量子力学，因为和过去的理论基础几乎都相悖，相当于颠覆了当时的物理界，连爱因斯坦都不太能接受。

没错，本文前篇看起来是侑子替科学家占卜，其实是科学家给侑子预见，所以侑子问他有什么需要占卜的而不是直接占卜，当作给预见的代价。而且开辟了新学说的科学家以及发明了新魔法的魔法师——身份很对称哦，只有对等的人才能给出对等的预见，嗯写的我很酸爽。

*6 指的是 阿尔弗雷德·R·华莱士，墓志铭上写着“物种起源的共同发现者”的那位仁兄，和达尔文关系不错，不过晚年抛弃科学开始学习魔法，果然老骥伏枥志在千里啊！（大误！其实是支持招魂术和唯心论，导致名誉受损）

*7 指第一次和第二次世界大战，英国和日本一个是同盟国成员一个是轴心国成员，所以他俩才暂时分开了。

另外，我得说一下，文中的 小全 不是漫画里的那个，反正是魔法产物随便捏脸，库洛最后创的新世界大家应该都清楚指的是XXXHOLIC，时间夹缝中的世界·······

没错，我的文里两人都没有预见侑子的死亡，不过预见了为了留住侑子生命创造的新世界，然后这个预言成真了。其实得知这个预见时，两人都有所察觉，所以侑子才有所警觉把这个预言和库洛说了，库洛也在无意中将自己比作神（这么看库洛的性格更恶劣了········），甚至在侑子死亡的时候库洛已经察觉自己会犯错误，但是已经无法做出正确的选择了——我是想这么表达的，不知道文里有没有表达清楚·······

老实说，写完的文和一开始想的又完全不一样了。不过居然意外的和原漫画搭。库洛成功背锅，时辰热泪盈眶，我也很感动终于写完了······


End file.
